Promitto
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Before they went into war, Annabeth visits Percy at night to spend their possibly last night together.


**NOTES: I don't have much to say about this except that it's supposed to be a very emotional fic. It obviously doesn't follow the book sequence in the fact that Percy and Annabeth don't get together until after the war. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>The Latin word for "Promise" is Promitto, which means to let go, send forth, or undertake.<em>

"Get some rest," Chiron announced tiredly, his face haggard and looking like his true age at the moment. All of the cabin leaders were surrounded in the wreck-room around the ping-pong table, going over their final details for the battle. They were going into war tomorrow.

Percy, mentally exhausted but physically aware, glanced at his colleagues, his friends. They were all pushed to their limits. They drooped in their chairs and stared off into space. The fears and worries were apparent on their faces.

And then, he looked at Annabeth. She wasn't the leader of the Athena cabin, but she was the best strategist in the camp. Besides, she had more than that to offer, what with her amazing intellect and insight to Luke (though she wasn't too happy with having to add input on that particular subject). Without her, Percy felt loss.

Everyone murmured their consent and wearily got to their feet, Percy included. Still staring at Annabeth, he watched as she trudged out of the room without even a glance at him. He felt his heart drop. A few days ago, they had been working together on a new strategy, preparing for the war, when they had kissed.

It wasn't anything big, but it wasn't small either. It had just…happened. And before he knew it, she had pulled away, gathered her stuff, and ran away. She hadn't talked to him since.

He didn't want to lose her friendship because they kissed. He realized that she was going through quite a bit right now, emotionally speaking, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. With things as tense as ever (who was the spy? Who could they trust?), he needed her now more than ever.

He heaved a sigh and was about to make his way out when Chiron stopped him.

"Percy…" he mumbled as the last cabin leader exited. Chiron shut the door quietly as Percy stared at the ancient centaur with guarded eyes.

He resisted the urge to sigh as he answered, "Yeah?"

Chiron stared at him for a minute. His eyes bore into Percy's, digging and searching for what? Percy didn't know.

"Percy…" he started again, his voice heavy. "You know that…tomorrow…" he swallowed, "things will change. People will die. And you'll be betrayed…"

"Chiron," Percy said uneasily. "What's wrong?"

Chiron shook his head. "I'm just saying…I've seen a lot of heroes, confident as you with that dreaded curse, turn…different, after wars. Granted you aren't like most heroes…but they go cold. They lose their lives. I just don't want you becoming like them. I have full trust in you to help lead these demigods to war, but I just wanted to remind you to stay smart. Anything Kronos says to you shouldn't be taken to heart."

Percy stared at Chiron for a second before slowly blinking. "Yes, sir," he nodded slowly. "I understand. But I won't. Become like them, I mean. I refuse to."

And with that, Percy turned on his heel and stalked out the door. He understood what Chiron was trying to tell him. He had heard of all the heroes, both Greek mythology and not, who had gone crazy or cold from losing people or getting hurt. But no matter what, he wouldn't become like them. The only way that would happen is if Annabeth…

No. He shuddered to think about the possibility.

Absently, his eyes glanced over to Athena's cabin as he stepped down the white, old, wooden steps of the Big House. He got a brief bit of nostalgia as he suddenly remembered waking up from his first fight with the Minotaur. That's when he met Annabeth, too.

Sighing, he trudged through the pitch black night. It was already close to eleven at night. A slight mist was starting to form, drips of rain starting to fall from the sky. Ever since the attacks on Camp started, the magical barriers had started to weaken, and now it was almost impossible to keep bad weather out. Besides, the horrible conditions were welcomed what with the sullen mood of the campers.

As his shoes squished in the puddles starting to form, he felt a bit older than what he actually was. He felt almost ancient. He was getting close to sixteen, though he felt in his twenties. They had been through so much. Too many lives were lost that shouldn't have been.

The rain quickly became downpour in a matter of minutes. This walk, this short, yet long walk, seemed like the last one he would take through camp before going off. It was dreadful, and he wished he could just sprint to his cabin, which was now a few meters away. But somehow…he couldn't.

Begrudgingly, he trudged through the mud, his shirt soaking through to his skin and chilling him. His black hair, usually messy and untamable, was matted down to his head, falling into his eyes. His breath crystallized in front of him, creating a puffing smoky mist with each breath.

Everyone was in their cabins. Whether or not they were asleep was a mystery to him. However, the main thought concerning him was who he would see after all this, and who would be gone forever.

Percy clutched the door knob of his cabin, Cabin Three. He pushed it open, the only light coming from the fountain in the corner. It cast a greenish, almost ominous glow across the room. The cabin was only slightly warmer than outside.

Percy didn't even bother with a shower. He peeled is clothes off, stripping down to only his boxers, and flopped onto the soft bed. Usually it was comforting. Now, it was out of place. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, knowing that sleep was impossible.

It was exactly thirty-eight minutes before he was disturbed.

At approximately 11:47, there was a timid knock on Percy's cabin door. He almost missed it, but then there was another knock, and he knew that he hadn't imagined it. Still, he was confused as to who was visiting him at such a late hour.

As he opened the door, the dreaded thought that it was someone getting him up for the war entered his mind. However, before he could freak out, he had opened the door fully and peered down at the person before him.

"A-Annabeth?" he sputtered, genuinely shocked and confused.

True indeed, Annabeth Chase stood before Percy's open door, rain pouring down on her in buckets. Her blonde curls were darkened and straight, sticking to her face. Her gray eyes were dim and tears were streaking down her face, blending with the rain. She was wearing a black shirt and jean shorts, both of which were sticking to her as a second skin.

She was staring at a spot on the floor, but as he spoke her name, she looked into his eyes, startled.

"Percy…" she mumbled. Without another word, Percy pulled her inside out of the rain. He shut the door and turned towards her, not even noticing that he was only in his boxers at the moment.

"Annabeth. What the hell are you doing?" he asked with a shaky voice, grabbing her shoulders lightly. His eyes weren't angry; they were worried.

"I-I…" she stuttered. She felt helpless under his gaze. She couldn't quite look him in the eye.

Percy blinked slowly, his worries starting to wane a bit. He took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, pulling her in for a hug. Slowly, she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. She buried her face in the hollow of his throat as more tears poured down her face.

"I'm scared, Percy," she croaked into his warm neck. It comforted her a bit, feeling him and being around him. She…she loved him. "I-I'm scared, about tomorrow, about everyone…about you."

Percy's heart leapt with this simple confession, realizing exactly what she was saying. His arms tightened around her.

"If you d-die," she choked out, catching on a sob, "I-I can't even…"

"Annabeth," Percy interrupted softly but firmly, grabbing her face with his hands. He stared down into her scared eyes, willing her to calm down. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise I'll be okay." He swallowed away the lump that had formed from the thought of losing her. "Just for you."

Annabeth shut her eyes and shook her head slightly. "But Percy—"

"No," he said fiercely. He licked his lips, trying to find the words. Slowly, he continued. "I need you to trust in me. Right now, you're the only one keeping me sane in this. If you go…if you lose it on me…"

He wasn't sure how that had slipped out, but it had, and there was no taking it back. Really, he had just confessed his feelings for her. But hadn't she only a few moments before?

They were so close together now, their breaths mingled together. Annabeth was pressed up against Percy's half-naked body, shivering from the cool air and the water still clinging to her skin. Percy's thumbs wiped away the remaining tears from her face. He gave her a small, shaky smile that was only half forced.

"I love you, Percy."

It was said so suddenly that Percy hadn't expected it. He was so used to her usual 'stay best friends' memo that her confession took a few moments to sink in. He stared down into her gray eyes before finally letting out a shaky breath.

"Oh Annabeth…" he murmured, resting his forehead on hers. "You don't know how amazing it feels to hear you say that."

She gave a small chuckle as his hand came up to rest on her cheek, caressing it slightly. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her as close as possible.

At this moment in time, things between them shifted. Their relationship became more serious, more mature. Who knew if they would live throughout this? Why had they wasted so much time skirting around each other? Now, their time together could possibly end after tonight.

They also felt a connection between each other now, one that went deeper than it should have being only fifteen. However, their age was meaningless now. They were children of war, and not knowing how long you had left changed things. Tonight, the only thing they saw was each other.

Without a second thought, Percy's lips found Annabeth's in a passionate kiss. His hands grasped her hips before running up her sides, feeling all that he could at the moment. She was beautiful; he needed her.

"Percy," Annabeth gasped as he started kissing her jaw. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't focus on anything but the feelings he was causing her to feel. She trembled under his touch, her knees wobbling slightly.

With him, she felt safe. She felt…_something_ deep inside her click. This, between them, right now…it was _right_. Maybe she was too young. Maybe she was misinterpreting all of her feelings. But she knew this was where she needed to be, with him and in his arms.

And tonight may be their only night together.

Pushing out the logical side of her brain, she gasped out, "Percy. I-I need you. Please."

Percy's heart stumbled, but it quickly recovered. That's all he had been waiting for: her confirmation. Now that he had it, he just allowed his instincts to kick in, allowing himself to enjoy the moment and feelings because it would be gone before he knew it.

Percy found her lips again. She kissed him back with all her might, a new passion and fervor in this kiss than before. It was more intense as the want and need was more apparent. He ran a hand up her shirt to her cool skin, causing more goose bumps to rise on her flat stomach. She felt his tongue run against her lips so she opened her mouth, allowing him in and taking the opportunity to taste him.

Annabeth was suddenly hitched up onto Percy's waist, his strong, buff arms supporting her. She clasped her legs and arms around him, holding him close. She felt more tears gather in her eyes as more thoughts about tomorrow started to push into her mind. She fought to keep them away, trying to focus on only this moment in time.

In a matter of moments, clothes were shed (but mostly just Annabeth's) as the two shared a sacred moment that not most couples could share. More tears had fallen, whispers of the same phrase of "I love you" had been spoken frequently, and throughout the whole process, neither of the two thought of the dreaded day to come. It was a moment of peace.

Soon after, the newly joined couple lay in Percy's bed. They were on their sides, facing each other, their lips a mere centimeter apart. She was pressed up against his warm body under the charcoal gray sheets while the rain continued to pound outside.

Now that the passion had had its moment, all that was left was tension and sorrow.

"Percy…" Annabeth mumbled, breaking the silence between them.

He swallowed, knowing what was coming up. "Yeah?"

A pause.

He waited and waited for her reply, but she didn't answer. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. Shocked, he had no choice but to kiss her back.

Suddenly, she pulled away. She placed her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to talk. About anything. I just want to spend this night with you."

Percy felt his chest constrict. He choked back tears as he embraced her tightly. He needed this just as much as she did.

Sleep that night was impossible, as Percy had predicted. He knew Annabeth hadn't slept either because throughout the whole night (or early morning), he had felt her body shaking with fright or silent sobs. He himself had to clench his fists or his eyes shut to keep from screaming out at how unfair this all was. Throughout this whole ordeal, he had kept relatively calm. If he lost it now, they would lose the war.

As the rain slowly calmed to nonexistent, the first rays of the new day started appearing. Percy had gotten approximately two hours of sleep, as did Annabeth. Maybe even a little less.

All too soon, the time came for Annabeth to leave.

Their joints stiff in a good way, they slowly emerged from each others' arms. He watched as she slipped on her clothes, still damp from hours earlier. He silently slipped his boxers on and stood up, following her to the door.

Without speaking, he leaned down, grabbing her waist, and planted a hard, passionate kiss on her lips. It lasted a few seconds before she broke away. She licked her lips, biting the inside of her cheek. Her palm rested on his cheek for a second before she spoke.

"I'll see you a while," she swallowed. "I love you."

He stared at her deeply. "I love you too."

And with a last, short kiss…she was gone.


End file.
